


Like a Loaded Gun

by romanticalgirl



Category: Life
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1-25-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like a Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-25-09

She doesn’t know what it is that sets him off or why, she only knows he has that look in his eyes that usually fades in a quick instant before she’s sure she’s seen it, but this time it stays, and he grabs her and pushes her against the bullet-ridden side of his car and towers over her. She’s not afraid, though her heart’s pounding, because whatever it is – whatever he is right now – he’s still Charlie underneath.

“You don’t stop, do you?”

“Neither do you.” She doesn’t back down, wouldn’t if she could, and she can feel the hard press of his body tight against hers. She tilts her chin back and looks him in the eye, daring him to push things further. She wants him to, she realizes, she wants him to push until one of them breaks. “So come on, Crews.”

He growls under his breath as his mouth covers hers. It’s painful and crushing and she can feel his teeth cutting into her lips before she manages to get her mouth open so he can force his tongue between her lips. She groans, body arching into his at the violence of it, sucking on his tongue as she winds one leg around both of his.

His hands are broad and demanding as they cup her ass, lifting her so she fits against him. She can feel the pulse of his cock against her and his blood is pumping as hard as hers. His fingers dig into her flesh and he rocks into her, and she wonders if he can taste the blood on his tongue like she can.

“Fuck me.” They’re still parked under the overpass, the sound of the freeway above their heads and no one else around. Forensics has left and the body is gone, but something remains, digging into both of them. She claws at his shoulders, wanting to inflict pain, to leave marks on his skin, to get to him, to get past his façade. “Fuck me, Crews.”

He shoves her away and the car is hard against her. Her shirt is loose and the cool breeze is playing over her stomach until his hands find her bare skin and he turns her, slamming her into the car. His hands undo her slacks, pushing them over her hips until they tumble to the dusty ground.

“Come on. Show me the way to enlightenment.”

He pushes into her from behind, his hands braced on either side of her so every thrust presses her harder against the car, the door handle digging into her hip. She gasps and grinds back against him, her nails scraping at the paint on the roof. Charlie’s body is hard and lean against hers, his perpetual stillness turned to motion as he thrusts, burying himself inside her. “H-have to find your own path, Reese.”

She laughs and slides a hand down to her clit, rubbing it in time to his powerful thrusts, gasping and groaning as they rock together. He bites at the base of her neck and she shudders, coming around him as he keeps thrusting, her body tight until she feels him relax for an instant before he tenses once more and comes. She wants answers and he won’t give them to her, so she’ll take this from him instead and wonder which one costs him more.


End file.
